


You Keep Me Sane | The Haunting Of Bly Manor | Damie

by svpphicdvni



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Care Home, F/F, Fluff, Jamie and Peter Quint don't get along, Lesbian, damie - Freeform, just Damie being young and in love, little longer than usual I think, mention of one ghost and that's it for the ghosts, my heart aches for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpphicdvni/pseuds/svpphicdvni
Summary: Dani and Jamie meet in a care home (of sorts) and end up developing a bond. Once they both gain jobs at Bly Manor, they grow even closePossible second chapter/part to series coming soon
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship, damie - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	You Keep Me Sane | The Haunting Of Bly Manor | Damie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I really enjoyed writing it. It's just a bit of fun. The idea popped into my head and I thought hey why not
> 
> So here you go and I hope you enjoy!! Comments and any prompts are always appreciated :)
> 
> Apologies for any errors. This will be edited soon for any mistakes.

Jamie supposed reading Little Women for the third time that week couldn't hurt, so she picked up the book and slumped onto her bed causing it to squeak. An exhaustive morning meant she deserved to relax with a nice book. 

What she hadn't been expecting was the loud echo of a throat being cleared and for a blonde girl to be shoved towards her.

"Taylor."

That was her cue to close the book and dangle her legs off the bed. She found it difficult to do so without rolling her eyes. 

"Aye?" 

"This is Danielle Clayton," the woman, whom Jamie had never bothered to learn the name of even after all these years, said. "You'll be her buddy."

Sighing, Jamie looked at the girl and quickly examined her. She seemed prim and proper; the exact opposite of Jamie. Though Jamie found her pretty, she wondered if her personality would match. Part of her doubted that. Simply because she'd never had good experiences with pretty, well-groomed girls. 

"Danielle," the woman addressed the blonde. "You'll be Jamie's roommate."

"Okay." 

When the girl spoke for the first time, Jamie's eyebrows shot up 

"A yank?" she spluttered. "What you doing over here?" 

She'd never met an American before. 

She watched as the girl fiddled with her own fingers and started to stammer. 

"I-"

"Danielle moved to England when she was fourteen. Now, enough of the backstory, get her up to speed."

With that, the large woman was gone and Jamie was left with the new girl. So much for relaxing with a book.

"Charming as always, that one," she mumbled, and she could've sworn she saw the girl smile, small though it was. 

She hopped off her bed, smoothing out the creases of the thin blanket after. 

"Best get ya bed made. She'll be here soon."

"She?"

"Mrs Lockwood. Does all the inspections."

The girl nodded and Jamie took her bags from her and stored them away in the small paint-chipped wardrobe. It was one that they had to share but it was still something. 

She pulled fresh bedding out of the wardrobe and handed it to the girl. As Jamie was closing the wardrobe door, she could hear shuffling behind her and when she turned she spotted the girl struggling with the sheet. 

"Parents didn't trust ya to do you're own bedding?" she asked, her voice lacking menace, as she took the sheet from the blonde's hands and covered the bed. 

"I wasn't trusted with most things. Too clumsy. Nothing was ever right."

Jamie knew she had pity in her eyes but she couldn't help it. Something about the way the girls voice quivered made her heart ache. 

"Well - let me show ya."

As they were making the bed, stood either side of it with Jamie instructing her, she said: "Would you call me Dani? I... I never did like Danielle."

Jamie smiled. 

"Whatever ya want, kid." 

Dani smiled. 

"Kid? I'm seventeen."

Jamie just continued to smile, moreso to herself, and gently tucked the edges of the blanket in. 

"Decent job, that," she said, proudly looking at their handy work. 

"Suppose. Why does Mrs Lockwood do inspections?" 

"Gotta make sure we're doing as we're told, hasn't she. If we don't... You don't wanna find out what happens if we don't."

Jamie didn't miss how Dani gulped. 

"But 'ey, you've got me - I'll keep ya in check," she said with a wink. Dani definitely blushed. 

"You make this place sound like a prison." 

Jamie shrugged, collecting her book and flopping onto the floor with her back against her bed. 

"May as well be."

She watched as Dani, biting her lip, gently sat down on the floor near her. 

"Is there, uh, is there anything else I need to do?" 

"Nah, it's a Sunday. Good ol' day of rest, thankfully. I was up early doing some stuff in the garden but that was outta choice. You're free to just do whatever today."

Dani nodded but didn't make an attempt to leave. Jamie, who had always enjoyed being alone, didn't seem to mind the quiet company. Something about Dani was comforting. 

After only a few minutes of silence, Jamie couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to talk to the girl. 

"So, what's ya situation?" she asked, closing her book and twisting so she was facing Dani, legs crossed. 

"Sorry?"

"With ya parents. Did they pass away or-"

"Oh, no, no they, uh, they just didn't want me anymore."

Something twisted in Jamie's stomach and something else prickles at her eyes. Dani looked miserable. 

"Why's that, then? Not to pry or anything."

"I was - they thought I was was going crazy." Dani picked at her nails and avoided Jamie's eyes. "I - I was seeing a ghost."

"A ghost?" 

Jamie didn't mean to sound so taken aback but this was a first for her. 

"Now you think I'm crazy too, huh?" 

The hurt in dani's voice wasn't easy for her to disguise. 

"Didn't say that." Jamie hoped that would comfort her. "Just a little surprised, is all. Mainly 'cause I've never had that experience myself. What kinda ghost?" 

"He - he was just a boy. I'd say our age - and he - he would talk to me and... he was sad."

"How come?" 

She was leaning closer now, her forearms on her knees as she grew more and more intrigued by the girls story. 

"His mom had died. Drowned in the lake near my home and he'd died not long after but couldn't find her so he wanted my help." Dani was still avoiding Jamie's eyes but had stopped picking at her nails and had moved on to tracing the lines of the floorboards. "I told my mom about it to see if she could help him find her but... she - she couldn't see him. I kept telling her he was the boy with the glasses but she wouldn't believe me... He never showed himself to her. I think he was scared." She finally met Jamie's eyes. "I'm insane, huh?"

Dani looked so scared, so worried that Jamie wouldn't believe her, so sad, that it made Jamie want to hug her. Perhaps she'd been wrong about her initial opinion of the girl. Perhaps there was more to her than just a pretty clean face and expensive clothes. 

"I think you're the sanest person I've ever met."

There was a moment where Dani's eyes lit up and the smallest of smiles graced her lips. 

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you end up here?" 

"Oh."

Jamie should've known that Dani would ask. 

"Sorry, I - you don't have to tell me, I just-" 

"No, no, fair's fair. You told me yours, I should tell you mine." 

Jamie took a moment to gather herself before she started. 

"My mum left when I was a littlun, I think I was seven, so I only had my dad. My dad and my brothers. Eventually he couldn't cope. We were too much for him, he'd been down in the pits too long, ya see." It was her turn to avoid eye contact. "He had no idea how to bring up kids. So, when I was nine, me and my older brother were shipped off here and my little brother got sent down South. Haven't seen him since then and don't think I will ever again."

"What about your older brother?" 

"He got picked up a few weeks after we got here. They pass this place off as a care home, an orphanage of sorts, but it ain't." She almost laughed out of disgust. "They just store us here till someone pops along wanting to take us away to do hard labour for 'em in return for a roof over our heads and food in our bellies. My brother's a big bloke, strong, so some fella came in and swept him up immediately to help him at his house and shipyard. I was too skinny." She shook her head, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself even though it wasn't her fault. "That's what they always say. Too skinny. Too small. Too young."

"You sound like your reading that Goldilocks story." 

Jamie looked at the girl and before she couldn't stop it, a laugh bubbled out of her. 

"Ya what now?"

"This porridge is too hot. This porridge is too cold. This porridge is just right," said Dani in a high-pitched voice, pulling faces and making Jamie laugh. 

"I give you my depressing backstory and you call me Goldilocks." 

"Figured I enjoyed seeing you smile more than I enjoyed seeing you sad," said Dani with a shrug as though she hadn't just made Jamie's heartrate speed up. 

"Oi-" a girl poked her head around the door and harshly whispered, "Lockdwood's coming," before vanishing. 

___

It had been two weeks since Dani had moved into the home and Jamie thought she was settling in nicely. 

She'd befriended pretty much everyone, including the red-haired girl who would normally always sit by herself during supper. 

Personally, Jamie didn't care much for the others. She'd never been the biggest fan of people. However, she adored Dani. So much so that she would sit with her and her new friends, reading her book as the blonde happily chatted to everyone. 

She tried to be around Dani as often as she could. Being her buddy came in handy. Dani didn't seem to mind it. She had taken to holding Jamie's hand or linking arms with her whenever they would walk to meals, to the showers, to their jobs, to their room.

They had become best friends. Jamie was happy with that, even though she knew she wanted more. She wasn't one-hundred percent certain how the other girl felt about her or if she was into girls at all. So Jamie didn't push or pry. She just enjoyed whatever company Dani was willing to offer. 

Now, they were stood in a long line with the other care home members, slyly holding each others hand behind their backs. They were waiting to be picked out. To find out who would be the next to leave and live in a strangers house working for them. 

"She's looking for older kids again," came a thick Scottish accent from the tall man walking down the line. "Ones that can help around the house and gardens, and with her children." 

"Of course, Mr Quint," one of the careworkers said. "Only the best for Mrs Wingrave."

Jamie had seen Mr Quint before. 'Bastard' was the only word that came to mind when she thought of him. She despised him. He always looked at her like she was worthless. 

"Aye, well, Miss Grose, who do you think?" he asked, and Jamie noticed there was another woman in the room. She'd not seen her before. The warm smile on her face was welcoming, the complete opposite of the energy radiating from Mr Quint.

Jamie felt her fingers being squeezed gently and she chanced a glance at Dani. The girl was pale and looked terrified. Jamie smoothed her thumb over her skin, hoping to be of some comfort to her. 

She'd told Dani that Mr Quint would be arriving today. Told her that he would appear every few years, on behalf of Mrs Charlotte Wingrave, looking for young people to do odd jobs around her large manor and estate. Told her that she'd never been successful with bagging a job. 

Jamie raised her hand quickly to rub at her itchy nose which caught the attention of Miss Grose. 

"Darling," she said, approaching Jamie. "May I see your hands?" 

Shit. She hadn't washed them after her gardening session that morning. Boy, was she going to be in trouble. 

Pretending she was calm, she nodded and held out her hands palmside up. 

"Well, look at that Mr Quint. Dirt, calluses; the work of a gardener, wouldn't you say?" 

He leaned in, taking a look. Jamie watched as his face twisted in slight disgust. 

"I'd say so." 

"Perfect," the woman beamed and clasped her hands together. "What's your name, dear?" 

"Uh - Jamie." God, she sounded nervous. 

Then Miss Grose turned to the other woman and said, "She's perfect."

She felt like she'd heard the woman wrong. She was being picked. Was she dreaming? 

"Who else then?" asked Mr Quint, his voice laced with a bitterness that didn't skip past Jamie's ears. 

Jamie's hands had returned to behind her and she'd slipped one back into Dani's. She knew Dani was frightened. The two girls were close, closer than they'd ever allowed themselves to be to anyone. They didn't want to be separated. 

"What's your name, my love?" asked Miss Grose, kindly. 

"D-Dani."

"Have you been here long?" 

"Two weeks."

"Any good with children?" 

Dani was turning even more pale. 

"Oh, yes, excellent with children! I babysat for a long while. And I - I want to be a teacher."

Miss Grose smiled. 

"Well, that's lovely. It's good to have aspirations." She looked between the pair. "Are you two friends?" 

It was Jamie who spoke: "I'm her buddy here. Wherever she goes, I go." 

She hoped she'd made her point clear. 

The woman nodded. 

"Mr Quint. I believe we've found our children." 

___

"Bloody hell!" 

The Manor was bigger than Jamie could have ever imagined. 

"This place is fucking huge!" she added, hopping out of the car. She caught the disgruntled look Mr Quint cast her way. Perhaps she shouldn't swear but she couldn't help it. The place was fucking huge. 

"I'll fetch Owen, he'll show you to your room," said Mr Quint, guiding them into the entrance hall of the Manor. Dani had to grab Jamie's wrist and quickly remind her to wipe their feet. 

"How ya feeling?" she asked Dani, catching her hand. 

"Good. I feel good," she said, exhaling shakily and nodding her head. "I'm happy I'm still with you, even if this is a little scary." 

"We'll be fine."

Dani didn't look so sure. 

"Hey," said Jamie, her voice light, as she swept some of Dani's hair from her face. "I'm happy I'm with you, too. We're in this together, yeah? You'll always have me." 

A warmth spread through her face and body as Dani's face lit up in a toothy smile. 

"Hello there!" 

They practically jumped apart because of the unfamiliar voice. 

"Nice to meat you," said the man, extending his hand for them to take turns shaking, a large smile on his face. He gestured to his apron that had a drawing of a lambchop on. "Ey, ey, get it?" 

Jamie and Dani exchanged a look and then laughed. 

"I'm Owen, the chef - even though I do a lot more round here than cook. I presume you're Dani and Jamie. It really is a pleasure to see new, bright, happy faces here at the Manor. How are you both?" 

Jamie wasn't expecting anyone at the Manor to be so friendly. 

"Good, thanks," replied Jamie, offering a quick smile. "Y'self?" 

"Not too bad, thank you for asking Jamie. Not too bad. Did you, uh, did you meet Miss Grose today?" 

The way his cheeks darkened slightly at the mentioning of her name didn't go unnoticed by the girls. 

Dani nodded. "She's lovely."

Owen nodded. "She is. Perfectly splendid," he chuckled. The girls looked at him confused. "You'll understand once you meet little Flora. Now," he clapped his hands. "Bedroom. Follow me."

"He thinks he's punny," whispered Dani into her ear as they trailed behind him. 

Jamie groaned. 

"Not you, too." 

___

If Jamie never heard the words "perfectly" or "splendid" ever again it would be too soon. 

The Wingrave children were a delight. Well, Flora was. Her brother, Miles, seemed to rub Jamie the wrong way. He seemed like a spoiled brat who had every intention of winding up all those who talked to him. It was no surprise that he was closest to Mr Quint. Jamie could see elements of Mr Quint in the young boy and she hated it. Last thing she needed was a mini-me Bastard running around.

Dani and Jamie had been at the Manor for a week now and had settled in nicely. Mrs Wingrave had been more than pleasant and friendly. She'd given them their jobs: Jamie was to tend to the garden, and Dani was to look after the children. They both had to help clean the house whenever needed, too. 

However, today Jamie seemed to have ended up stuck with the children as Dani was sick and could not leave her bed. She and Jamie had went for a walk around the estate the night before and when Dani had seen the lake that was there, she had lost all colour and almost fainted. 

The next morning Jamie had checked on her and Dani was cold, feverish, and paler than Jamie had ever seen her. She had insisted that Dani not leave her bed and that she would cover for her that day. Dani had been reluctant but Jamie was stubborn when it came to keeping those she cares deeply for safe and she would not allowed Dani to make herself more ill. She should have known the lake would have been triggering for Dani. 

"Miss Jamie?" Flora was tugging on her sleeve and breaking her out of her thoughts. The children were helping Jamie in the garden and she found she actually quite enjoyed the help and the company. Even if they weren't doing the best job and she was having to fix their mistakes when they weren't looking.

"Yes, love?" she asked, going back to tugging weeds out of the ground. 

"Why do you and Miss Dani always hold hands?"

Jamie froze. She knew the little girl was asking purely out of curiosity but still, she felt terrified at the thought that someone other than the children might have witnessed the action.

"Oh... Because we're best friends."

"And best friends like to hold hands?"

Jamie shrugged. "Some do."

Even though she wished to do more with Dani.

"I've never had a best friend," Flora said, sadly, looking down and playing with the leaves of a plant. "Do you think I might have a best friend like Miss Dani one day?"

Jamie couldn't help but smile. "You're a sweet girl, Flora, anyone would be lucky to be your best friend."

The little girl smiled, then got back to work as though they'd never had a conversation.

She had no idea of the internal panic she had set into Jamie. She'd made Jamie realise just how hard she was falling for Dani and that it may be becoming noticeable

___

Sharing a room with Dani was nothing knew to Jamie. Sharing a bed with her on the other hand was.

There were two beds in the room they were given at the Manor but Dani had taken to climbing into Jamie's, insisting that it was because she was cold or scared. She would have moments where she thought she'd seen the ghost again from her old home so Jamie would take her in her arms, in her bed, and hold her close to help her sleep. 

Jamie never complained, of course. Part of her thought there might have been more to it than just Dani's excuses but another part of her told her that that was ridiculous. Dani didn't fancy her. 

Something close to the feeling of ice cubes against her shin woke her up and she grumbled into the pillow. Damn Dani's cold toes. 

"Keep doing that and I'm kicking ya out," her voice came out muffled in the pillow, taking away from the very little amount of seriousness behind her tone. 

Dani feigned a gasp. "You wouldn't." 

Jamie opened an eye and saw Dani staring at her. She was so close. 

"No? Well, when you wake me up at-" she raised her head to check the bedside clock before letting it fall back down, "-two in the morning, I think that warrants getting kicked outta the bed." 

"You wouldn't risk me hurting myself on the floorboards."

"Don't test me," she warned but the smile on her face said she was joking. 

Something flickered in Dani's eyes and Jamie suddenly felt vulnerable. Like she was under the hungry gaze of a lion. 

"Dani," she barely got out the whisper before the blonde's lips were on hers and she was melting into her embrace. 

Before much else could happen, there was a gentle knock on their door and Dani was pulling away. 

"C-come in," she said, shakily. 

The door opened and a tired Flora stepped into the room. 

"I'm sorry Miss Dani but I don't feel very well."

"Oh, sweetie, come here." 

Dani got out of the bed and moved to the girl. It amazed Jamie how she could switch so quickly into her nanny mode after what had just happened. Jamie was still wide-eyed. 

"You are burning up. Let's get you some water and then back to bed. I'll read you a story, how's that sound?" 

The little girl nodded and Dani guided her out of the room. As she was closing the door, Jamie whispered her name but Dani just smiled and said, "I'll be back soon. I promise. We'll talk."

Jamie tried to wait but her tired eyes got the better of her and before she knew it she was asleep. 

___

When Jamie had woken up, Dani was nowhere in sight. She presumed she'd gotten up early to start the day with the children. 

As she dressed, Jamie's mind was going a million miles and hour. Dani had kissed her. Actually kissed her. She'd been the one to make the move, not Jamie. So, that must mean Dani liked her, right? How long had she liked her? Or was she just seeking comfort? 

Jamie needed to talk to her. 

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She was thankful it was a Sunday and that Mrs Wingrave had the same rules as the home had had. Sunday was the day of rest. At least for Jamie. Dani still had to watch the children but she didn't seem to mind. 

"Ah, Jamie, you're up!" cheered Owen, placing a plate of the classic English Breakfast on the table. "Have a seat." 

She did so, watching Dani carefully. 

The blonde was sat in the seat beside Flora and now Jamie. She'd given Jamie the biggest smile that Jamie had ever witnessed on her, and slid her a cup of tea. 

"Don't worry," she said, most likely seeing the panic on Jamie's face. "Owen made it." 

Thank God. She couldn't even lie anymore. She'd tried to pretend that it was nice at first, as to not hurt Dani's feeling but dear Lord her tea was something foul. 

"Sleep well?" 

Jamie nodded. 

"Miss Jamie?" 

Oh no. Whenever Flora wanted to ask Jamie a question, it was never one Jamie wanted to hear nor answer. 

"Yes, Miss Flora?" she responded, popping some bacon into her mouth, and the girl beamed. 

"Why do you and Miss Dani sleep in the same bed?" 

It felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. The room was deadly silent. Only the sound of Jamie placing her cutlery down on the place could be heard. 

Damn Flora and her curiosity. 

"Flora," Miss Grose warned but Dani decided to answer anyway. 

"Oh," she said, looking from one pair of eyes to the next. "I was cold. Miss Jamie was keeping me warm. Right, Jamie?" 

Jamie tried not to choke. 

"Right." 

"That was very nice of you, Miss Jamie. You're a good best friend. Perfectly splendid." 

Then, as always, Flora got back on with what she was doing before she'd ever asked a question, leaving Jamie and Dani red-faced and fidgety. 

Once breakfast was over, which Jamie was bloody grateful for, Miss Grose and Owen stopped Dani and Jamie before they could leave the kitchen. 

"You two alright?" asked Owen. 

"Us? Yeah. Fine. Mint. Why wouldn't we be?" said Jamie, quickly, wanting to get outside as soon as she could. This is why she preferred plants to people 

"It's just - well, after what Flora said-" 

"What Owen means to say," began Miss Grose. "Is that your business is your business. No judgement here." She smiled. "Now, go and have an enjoyable Sunday. I'll mind the children today. Get yourself out for a while." 

"Are you-" 

She cut Dani off.

"I'm sure. Now, go on! Enjoy the day!" 

She ushered them out. 

Jamie was having perhaps the most bizarre day she'd ever had. 

Now that they were stood outside, just the two of them, Jamie had no idea what to do or say. 

Dani had kissed her. Then Flora had exposed them to all. Blimey! 

"Uhm-" she started but Dani butted in.

"I like you."

Jamie stopped staring at her feet and met blue eyes instead. They looked so worried.

"I like you a lot, Jamie. Since the day we met, I think. I just - I didn't know if you would feel the same way or if I'd just make a fool of myself. But then last night, I just, the feelings were too much and I-"

Jamie kissed her.

She did it because she needed her to be quiet, to stop her rambling, but also because she'd been thinking about doing it for a very long time now.

She combed her fingers through soft blonde hair as Dani's hands tugged on her overalls pulling her closer.

Jamie had imagined for a while what it would be like to kiss Dani. What she would feel like. What she would taste like. It was so much better than she'd thought.

When Dani started to smile, Jamie pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Since the day you first met me, 'ey? Am I really that good looking?"

Dani jabbed her ribs and she laughed.

___

"Reckon I'd get away with pushing him off that?"

Dani followed Jamie's gaze. She swatted her.

"Jamie!"

"What?" She turned her eyes away from Mr Quint, who was balancing on a tall ladder and painting a wall. "He's a prick. Might knock some sense, maybe some decency, into him," she said bitterly, biting into her sandwich. 

It was her lunchbreak and Dani had came to join her on the grass as the children ran around playing. She was wonderful company. The best company. She may make disgusting tea, but Jamie relished in the fact Dani could make an exceptional sandwich. 

"I know he is, but you can't just push people off ladders."

"Could give it a bloody good go." 

Jamie was feeling more bitter about the man than she had ever felt before. He had found out that she and Dani had started dating and had taken it upon himself to mock them for it. It had pissed off Dani so much that she had thrown her wine in his face the night before. Luckily, that had been enough to make him storm off or else Jamie doesn't know what she might have done. It was inbuilt in her to immediately go into fighting mode whenever she felt threatened. He most likely would have left with a black eye. Or a broken nose. Perhaps both. 

"Stop being... Being scrappy."

Jamie raised here eyebrows and laughed. 

"Scrappy?" 

"Yes, scrappy."

Dani was biting back a smile. 

"I thought you liked that side of me?" she leaned in, knowing her breath was tickling Dani's ear and cheek. "Could've sworn it gets you all hot and bothered when I get riled up."

"You're in so much trouble." 

Jamie grinned, biting her lip. If the children weren't there, she would have pinned Dani to the ground right then and there and had her way with her. 

"And I look forward to my punishment," she said with a wink and watched Dani's cheeks redden. 

"Kids! Come on. Miss Jamie's lunchbreak is over," declared Dani as she stood, dusting off her trousers. 

Both Jamie and the children whined. 

"Oi, I still have two minutes!" complained Jamie 

"Two minutes minus my company for teasing."

"Dont know what you're talking about," Jamie feigned innocence. 

Dani rolled her eyes, good-naturedly and practically skipped away with the children. 

Somehow, Jamie forgot all about being angry with Mr Quint. 

___

"Well, you two certainly have come a long way."

This was Dani and Jamie's first time having a proper conversation with Mrs Wingrave and it was a lot less scary than either girl had thought it would be.

"Normally, when someone I've taken in turns eighteen I send them on their way."

The pair had both turned eighteen in recent weeks and had already heard about this rule that Mrs Wingrave had, thanks to Owen's warning, so had both been dreading this conversation.

"However,"

Jamie's ears perked up. Dani's shoulders slackened.

"Miss Clayton, my children appear to adore you. You've managed to break Flora out of her shell and somehow stopped my son from being a complete pain." 

It was true. Miles had become considerably elss frustrating thanks to Dani. She was stern with him, but not too stern, and knew exactly how to talk to him. She knew how to calm him down when he was having one of his angry episodes. Which Jamie was happy about because he really did piss her off. As of lately, he annoyed her slightly less but still managed to ousb her buttons occasionally. But just like Dani did with Miles, she cooled Jamie down before she could boil over or explode.

"And Miss Taylor, the gardens - well, they're gorgeous."

Jamie couldn't help her smile. She was proud of herself. She'd worked hard. The hardest she'd ever worked and she'd enjoyed every single second of it.

"I've never seen such beautiful work before. You have a skilled eye."

Mrs Wingrave looked between the two.

"I see no reason why either of you should leave when you both are more than exceptional at your jobs and seem to get along with everyone perfectly."

She hadn't been told about Mr Quint and Jamie's mutual hatred then. Jamie mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"A small paycheck will be given to you both each month. Your extra work around my home hasn't gone unnoticed so I think it's about time you both were given something more than just a bed and some food."

The girls thanked Mrs Wingrave and left. They held in their excitement until the door was closed and then squeezed each other in a tight hug.

"Managed to not fuck it up," said Jamie and Dani gently smacked her for swearing. "Oops." 

Dani smiled and scanned the room before quickly kissing Jamie. 

"I'm proud of you."

Jamie thought that was the first time anyone had ever said that to her. 

"I'm proud of you, too. You're quite the au pair, Miss Clayton."

"I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Probably could have." 

Dani shook her head. 

"Nope. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Jamie. You keep me sane." 

Jamie smiled and pulled Dani in by her hips and kissed her. She didn't care if anyone saw. 

After all these years, Jamie had finally found a home.


End file.
